nananinnomajofandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 85
You Wanna See Her Naked?! is the 85th chapter of Miki Yoshikawa's Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo. After revealing her story to the trio, Leona heads to school, where Rika erases her memories. Before she heads home, she pays a visit to an old friends, wishing that they can meet again in the near future. Summary Leona runs as fast as she can to her house, using a blanket to cover her body as she shakes in fear, unable to sleep. The following day, she calls Haruma, but learns the meaning of true fear when the latter answers his phone and questions her identity. Concluding her story, Leona is asked by Ryu what motivated Haruma to become president if he had forgotten her. However, she tells him that Rika was probably there pushing him along and he must have learned about the Witches once again along the way. Nene realizes that he is innocent, announcing that everything he has done up until now is because he has forgotten his original purpose. Nene tries to run out of the room to inform Haruma of his memory loss, but Shinichi claims that there is no point to that as he will simply be confused like people were when they forgot about him and Ryu. Leona thanks Nene for her desire, but announces that she is heading back to school, stripping to get into her uniform. Leona asks them to take her to Rika immediately, but Ryu stands in her way, refusing to do so. She questions why, knowing of Rika's condition, only to be told that he knows she does not truly wants this; thus why she has been hiding. Leona approaches him, telling him that she cannot stand to see Haruma the way he is now, and that she has grown tired. They take her to Rika, who is surprised to see her. After making her promise to attend the ceremony in exchange for her memories, Rika removes her gloves and places her hands on Leona's head. Once she does so, Leona sympathizes with her, leading Rika to lower her head and push her away, claiming that she is done as she hands her the instructions. She leaves the room, telling the trio to call her whenever things are ready. Leona announces that she will go somewhere before she goes home, asking the others to leave first. She heads to the Student Council office, meeting Haruma as he walks out of the room. He turns to look at her as she calls his name, but Haruma does not recognize her. He tells her that school is closing and she should head on home. As she walks pass him, she tells him that she wishes they can meet again one day. Leona leaves, while Haruma watches on with tears, questioning what is happening. Leona then heads back to the storage room, telling Ryu that she will head home and sleep, expecting to return to school tomorrow. Before she goes, she tells Ryu that he must make sure the ceremony happens. He assures her that he will. Characters in Order of Appearance #Leona Miyamura #Shinichi Tamaki #Nene Odagiri #Ryu Yamada #Rika Saionji #Haruma Yamazaki Abilities used *Amnesia Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 10